1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of adjusting ejected-droplet positions.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses such as recording apparatuses ejecting ink or other liquid droplets toward recording media, for example, have been in common use. These liquid ejecting apparatuses typically involve adjustment of the positions of liquid droplets on a medium before the liquid droplets are ejected toward the medium.
For example, JP-A-2000-127370 discloses a printer (liquid ejecting apparatus) that conducts rough adjustment and then fine adjustment of the positions of liquid droplets on the medium.
However, it takes much time to individually form different adjustment patterns such as a rough adjustment pattern and then a fine adjustment pattern. This is generally because maintenance of the ejector is performed before and after formation of each adjustment pattern so that ink (liquid) droplets can be appropriately ejected. This is the reason why such adjustment of the positions of liquid droplets on a medium requires a long period of time.